H.A.M. Store room
The H.A.M. Store rooms is a secret dungeon inside the H.A.M. Hideout. It is only accessible to players who have progressed halfway through Death to the Dorgeshuun. The secret entrance is located just south of the podium in the main hideout. The stores are patrolled by guards, though after you have finished the quest, they are not aggressive (i.e. they will not attack players unless attacked first or spoken to). Pickpocketing the guards will yield the same finds as when you pickpocket a male H.A.M. member, but you will also receive keys (bronze, iron, silver and steel), which can be used to open the chests in rooms. If wearing the full Rogue equipment you will loot double keys. Unlike when pickpocketing upstairs, you will not be thrown out of the hideout when pickpocketing in the stores, you will just receive a small amount of damage (varies depending on your current life points) when you fail. If you talk to the guards, they will act surprised to see you in their "secret" storeroom, and attack you. However, if you are fully equipped with full H.A.M. Robes, they will have a few more dialogue options, and will not become hostile unless you say "Make me!" to their request for you to leave. The doors to the rooms are locked. You need to pick the lock (gives 4 Thieving experience) to get in to open the chests. You can pick the locks without a lockpick, but having one helps. When you try to pick the locks on the doors, a guard will attack you if facing you and you are in his line of sight. The trick is to stop them patrolling. If you pickpocket a guard and fail, he will stop patrolling and return to his start position. Whilst in this state, they will not attack when you try to pick the locks on the doors. There are five rooms with chests in. Each time you open a chest, a key of the corresponding type will be consumed. The chest can contain coins, gems (sapphire to diamond) and jewellery (rings, amulets, necklaces made of gold and sapphire to diamond). The gold jewellery may be useful for a low-level player to Low Level Alchemy, while the rest of the jewellery can be sold for good money at the Grand Exchange or at Grum's Gold Exchange in Port Sarim; if you want to stay a while, bring a Staff of fire and some nature runes and High Level Alchemy the jewellery you get. You can also bring some cosmic runes and some elemental runes to enchant the jewellery and sell it on the Grand Exchange. You can also carry runes to teleport back to Lumbridge, where you can bank everything before returning to the hideout. You can do this repeatedly to make around 30-100k a load. This is a great way to raise your thieving and you make a nice amount of gold by saving this stuff to sell on the Grand Exchange. The keys and the chests that they unlock *The south-west room, in addition to having a locked door, also has two cracks in the wall to the north and south, which can be used to enter the room without picking the lock. *The large room to the north has a door that is not locked. It has three chests, all of which require steel keys. Rewards |} Trivia *If you are involuntarily teleported out of the H.A.M. Hideout, such as through a random event, you will receive a message saying "You leave the HAM Fanatics' Camp."